Spinels Return
by DontWasteSpinel
Summary: Spinel Cant Handel life with the diamonds treating her as Pinks toy and only serving to remind her of that horrible ex best friend, so she escapes back to earth to try and kindle the friendship she thinks she has with a certain half gem half human. This is how I would prefer the next season to start but I know better shes just doomed to be a bit role cameo..so sad
1. Chapter 1

Spinels Return

It had only been a few days on Homeworld, the diamonds had indeed given Spinel a room in the castle but as for the whole adoring and loving that was offered was more like growing infighting for Pinks "Toy" sure they wanted to hear stories about that traitor that ex best friend, that it began to cause Spinel distress shed try to lock herself away from her new "friends" she thought these diamonds would be like pink before all this ever happend but no, no games were even brought up just...pink. before the week was done Spinel had snuck off to a transport pad and warped back to earth, why earth? the only other friend she thought she had lived there and at least he wasent obsessed with Pink or boring, question was though was it ok for her to come back? she did cause his group all sorts of trauma with her assault last time, she was still in the form that represented her grief and resentment... she was still emotionally unstable, had she stayed on homeworld she may have snapped and poofed a diamond or Steven was having 2nd thoughts about having sent Spinel off so quickly, maybe he should have spoken up when the diamonds jumped to the conclusion that just cuz Spinel was Pinks they should take her, He really didn't wanna visit homeworld though.

The Transporter at Stevens house suddenly activates, Pearl is the first one to take notice and quickly blocks the entrance. A moment later the room fills with light and then the petite figure of someone this gem would rather soon forget showed up.

"What are YOU doing here! Explain yourself!" Pearl demanded brandishing her spear.

"I figured you'd react this way, I'm Not here to hurt anyone this time."The pink Spinel sighed looking anxiously about the room.

Pearl approached Spinel slowly.

"Then what do you want here?" as Pearl asked another resident of the house entered the transporter room. Spinel was elated to see him, her one and only friend Steven Universe.

"To see my friend of course!" Spinel exclaimed stretching her rubbery arms to hug on to the demi gem, Pearl scoffed in annoyance.

Steven gasped in surprise at seeing Spinel and the sudden squeezy hug he received.

"Spinel I thought You would be playing with the diamonds on Homeworld why are you back?" Steven asks timidly. Spinel releases Steven from her embrace and frowns suddenly feeling unwanted on the verge of a panic attack.

"Your not happy to see me? You really WANT me to stay on Homeworld with toughs Pink obsessed %#$" Spinel muttered that last part under her breath.

"Calm down Spinel Im relived to see you actually, I was thinking of checking up on you anyway, Like I said before I know the Diamonds can be a handful." Steven says in a soothing tone placing a hand on Spinels shoulder.

"Can...can I stay here for a little while?" Spinel asks sheepishly a little embarrassed

"If you go Homicidal again I swear Ill shatter you..." Warned Pearl

"Pearl, shes changed she wouldn't do that again I know she wont cuz I will keep an eye on her" Steven said trying to diffuse the tension. That said Spinel grasped at Stevens left hand.

"Ill play Nice! You'll see!" Spinel said happily

Spinel was then lead to the living room where Greg and Connie were watching TV, Connie was visiting from space camp she had been alot more clingy to Steven since Spinels attack so what happened next was no surprise to anyone except Spinel.

"Steven!" Connie rushed over and gave a quick peck to The teens cheek before taking notice of Spinel "Back for more huh? Lemme get my sword" the love struck girl growled

"Id Love to beat you in to itty bitty pieces but I Promised to be a good girl" Spinel cooed resting the side of her head on Stevens shoulder that earned a agitated "Hmpf" from Stevens significant other.

Spinel sits across from Steven with Pearl and Connie sitting on either side of him and glareing at her.

"Guys come on now, we've been through worse and forgiven people why's this diffrent?" Steven asks his overly protective friends.

" She poofed us all and nearly killed you for one Steven! " Pearl would say whilst gripping Steven's shoulder.

Spinel huffed "I said I'm sorry, what more do you want a blood oath? Last time I checked us gems can't bleed for the exception of my bessssstest friend here Steven"

"You're exaggerating Steven barely even knows you!" Connie would say as she hugged on to her man from the side.

" It's cuz he's all that's left of pink Isn't it? It's not healthy to obsess over someone who..who's just not with us anymore" Pearl would fight back tears at the very thought of her beloved pink diamond still being around.

"That's rich comming from my replacement...but you're wrong I'm done with that dirty rotten crag of coal, no offence Steven but that's all I see your mother as at this point" Spinels eyes dilated as she attempted to keep from flipping out.

"Spinel wants a real friend and I don't think that's asking to much" Steven would say causing Spinal to tear up at the sentiment.

"I knew you'd understand of all people" Spinel would say rubbing her eyes a bit.

"I'm still not convinced but fine.." Pearl says in a defeated tone.

Shortly after the group disbanded and a bashful Spinel tuged Steven aside

"Thank you, it means a lot that you stood up for me I really appreciate it" she hugged him tight

"No problem, now mind staying here while I go food shopping with pearl? Gonna try to get her to stop being so worried over all this" as Steven mentions them having to part from each other Spinel bites her lip and turns away.

"Just...don't be to long ok" was all she could say 


	2. Chapter 2 Lets play a Video Game?

Spinel sat next to Greg to await Stevens return, focusing her attention to the low tec monitor Greg was watching.

"Whatcha doin~?" asked the pink gem, Greg nearly spilled his cola at the sudden question.

"Uh um..Checking how the weathers gonna be for the rest of the day" Greg explains a lil uneasy

Spinel narrowed her eyes at the screen "Says its gonna rain, dose that matter to you Humans? Us gems dont care if Armageddon is falling around outside Id still be up for a game of tag back in the day" The girl sighed and half frowned

Greg chuckled "You know playing inside isent so bad either, me and Steven do that all the time playing with his favorite game system"

"Game...system?" Spinel asks looking perplexed "how do you play that? is it like a word game or one where I gotta bend over and put my hands and feet on colored dots?" Spinel continues to fire off questions before Greg can properly answer them.

"Tho..Toughs are all ways of playing games but Um a Video games different, here let me get it started for you. Greg changes the input on his TV and then powers on the gaming consul removing two small different colored parts of it each sporting some buttons to press, He handed the orange one to Spinel, she accepted the controller still unsure of what to do with it, this bugged her to no end since she was a gem designed to be the embodiment of PLAY like a BEST FRIEND should be, But hey maybe her transformation messed her up in that regard as well as her emotional state? she hoped not.

"Ok Im gonna get us to the character selection screen" Greg would say as the game finally showed up on the TV screen, it depicted characters Spinel wasent familiar with a few humans and Turtle monsters, even dead looking things it seemed like anything goes with this game and they were all in small karts racing around a colorful track, Greg demonstrated how to choose one of the weirdos on screen with his controller and then Spinel after a few mins of debating with herself which character felt most like her was drawn to a blonde lady in a pink dress, and then as soon as she selected Greg quickly picked a course out and they were at the starting line.

After a few loses to Greg, Spinel was a tad bit Miffed, but stubbornly demanded the game to continue. This was unheard of she expected to adapt to this game and be laughing her ass off at Greg by now but that wasent happening, What could she be missing all the game was is holding one button down and then cruising left and right on the joystick, she beat all the CPU's easily but when it came to Greg, it didnt seem to matter what character he choose shes always be about a lap and a half behind by the end of the race.

Greg snickered on the inside he taught Spinel the basics of the game not the tech's that make you a competitive player so Until she figures something out on her own or he caves and tells her everyone in the house will certainly kick her butt for a few days.

"AWWW get out of the WAAAAYYYY" Spinel was now Practicing if you could call it that on the 200CC difficulty and now the CPUS were bullying her hard, she huffed and grinded her teeth 6000 years of standing still maybe that was it she thought about Pink and pretended the CPUS were controlled by her which only made her more mad when she ended up in 9th place.

"He..hey Maybe you should take a brake, ill make some popcorn and you can settle down with a movie?"Greg was worried if the girl threw a tantrum the house might get wrecked and then the gems would freak out and there would be a fight.

"Pop...corn..is that food?" Spinel dropped her controller "Steven Gave me rings of something sweet before I think he called them doughnuts, I really dont understand taste all that well since Gems dont need food but.. it made me feel good...is Popcorn like that?" she asks with a hopeful glimmer in her crimson eyes.

"I keep forgetting that with you gems, but ah yeah at least i feel all warm and happy when I eat it" He says as he pops a bag in to the microwave. Spinel watches as the device flickers to life and rotates the bag inside and then a popping sound fills the room as well as a buttery aroma.

"Dose Steven.. like popcorn?" Spinel asks her eyes still transfixed on the inflating bag of popping corn.

"Loves the stuff, all kids do I think" Greg reply's as the microwave beeps and shuts off, He retrives the pipeing hot bag and pulls it open "Careful its really-" Spinel takes a fist full the heat not registering with her for a moment "Yikes! its burning my hand" she takes a quick nibble before dropping the rest on the floor "Mmm...MMMmmmm..."

"You like it?" Greg asks as he cleans the small mess she made

"Its weird but I dont hate it" she would say picking at the bag a little more, life on Earth sure is..different.. what else do the natives do that she will have to cope with? 


	3. Chapter 3 Broken

Steven returned to find his dad asleep on the couch with Spinel beside him munching hand fulls of popcorn before noticing him and slinking like a literally a slinky to cling to him.

"Your daaaads fun for a human, how did things go with that Pearl" Spinel asks squeezing around Steven a bit.

"Greg! wake up! Look at this couch popcorn EVERYWHERE!" Pearl would begrudgingly say apon entering the home, kinda ignoring Spinel.

Greg jerked awake and looked wide eyed at Pearl "I..I didnt do it BUT I'll clean it"

"NO! no you shouldn't my UM GREG UNIVERSE...Ill do it" They all looked to Pearl in shock, had she reverted to reset pearl? no she just knew this behavior bothered Greg so she didnt mind doing it in the slightest she had to vent a bit somehow and this seemed the most harmless way.

"Whats in da bag Steven?" Spinel asks as she pulls a bit at the grocery bag he had brought in with him.

"Dinner, duno if you-" she cuts him off "I WANNA TRY DINNER too!" She had to try it, if Steven can do it she had to be part of it! she thought.

Peridot and Lapis briskly walk in the house.

"So it is true, she is back" says Peridot eyeing Steven who is still being clung to by Spinel.

"I think we should talk Spinel, I heard about what happend when you came back..." said Lapis in a concerned tone.

"Welllll OK!" Spinel chirped totally trusting the blue gem since she seemed sympathetic, they walked out on to the beach.

"So what didja wanna tell me?" Spinel asks tilting her head to the side slightly

"I just wanted to say I understand you a little more then Steven ever will.. you see I too had time stolen from me.. i was trapped in a mirror you see-" Spinel brought a hand up to Lapisis mouth "Stop, I dont want to be reminded, the day was starting to go well for me till you butted in" Lapis was taken aback all she wanted to do was show Spinel wasent alone in this depression of loneliness.

"Ya see Lappy It's not as much the time I lost but the friend that stabbed me in the back, if thats somehow relate-able to being a mirror mirror on the wall then good for you, all I want right now is to feel better... with my new best friend Steven!"Spinel said that in a slightly off her rocker tone before snapping out of that tone at the end of it and leaving Lapis on the beach to think over what just happend.

"Done with your heart to heart allready Spinel?" inquired Peridot as she was the first gem by the front door apon the pink gems return.

"She means well but Im not looking for a pitty party, wheres Steven?" The green gem pointed in the direction of the kitchen and Spinel dashed away.

"This isent gonna end well is it?" Peridot sighed and made her way back out to check on Lapis.

"Is she that far gone? she wouldn't even let me start to relate to her" Lapis said frustrated with her failure.

"Im not suprised to be honest, she wasent even interested in the positive message of Stevens song in that last battle its like her gems cracked or something" Peridot surmised

"Her Gem looked perfectly fine just inverted..maybe her new form is to blame for this behavior and i really hope not.. we might need to go to homeworld and grab a rejuvinator just in case" Lapis would say leaving paridot a bit stunned

"Thats to dangerous, what if she got a hold of it and reset everyone all over again thats not gonna work, she either get poofed and bubbled or-"

"Shattered? thats what you were about to say and I agree thats the best course of action with this Gem.. sad to say" Lapis and Peridot jump at the sudden interruption from Garnet.

"That or convince her to leave for the good of Steven,Otherwise I can see it by the end of the week there will be a fierce battle and she will be shattered along with... Steven!"Garnet said with utter terror in her tone.  



	4. Chapter 4 Closer then Best?

The next day Steven would be rudely awoken by Spinel who had crept in to his room when Pearl wasn't paying attention.

"Time to get UP theirs soooo much I wanna do with you today Steven best buddy!". She would say whilst shaking Stevens bed.

"I..Im up woah! Im awake you can stop now!" Steven would say groaningly rubbing his eyes.

"SO~ I was up all night, Pearl wouldn't let me see you the jerk, she watches you sleep ya know, didja know that? anyway I ended up watching a few movies to kill time and and... is it true theres stuff BEYOND best friend?" asked the overly excited gem.

"Oh, you mean Like... a lover? well that's when two people cant get enough of each other and wanna be together forever" Steven would say now sitting up in bed.

"HEY then, then are we in love? cuz that is exactly how I feel about you Steven!" Shed say leaning forward almost touching noses with Steven.

"Ah..heh.. well.. I like you Spinel.. but ahh...I love Connie.. it's more complicated then just wanting be be together all the time" Steven grimaced knowing he may have just ruined the rest of his morning.

"...You...dont like me that much...Oh... Well aint that swell..ok Steven Ill change your mind you'll LOVE me more then that fleshbag by the end of the week! I take this as a challenge and I wont fail!" Spinel said in a deadly serious tone and with that she sped out of the room.

"Im scared.. Pearllll!" Steven called out and almost immediately Pearl was at his side.

"What's wrong Steven? you dont look so well" Pearl asks with her arms crossed.

"It's Spinel, I think shes taking this friendship to far, she just told me that she was gonna make me love her by the end of the week, and she smothers me as it is so-" before Steven could finish Pearl sighed.

"Ill talk to her, you dont need to worry yourself over it" she would say starting to exit the room.

Meanwhile back in the living room Spinel was pestering Greg.

"Love with a gem is fusion but its different with you humans, I wanna know what you humans do that is sooo special, You had Pink what did you two do?" Spinel asked innocently.

"Never thought id be Having this conversation again, The difference between gem and human love is only different when it comes to expressing how you feel,Steven wouldn't exist now us if not for that" Greg hesitated about going any deeper on to how it was different when pearl enters the room.

"Spinel I must talk with you about Steven. Being his Friend is enough if you push it you might hurt him or yourself. so Im warning you now lay off." Pearl said sternly.

"Is this you being jealous? or have you never wanted to LOVE anyone?" Spinel would snap at Pearl agitated at her interference.

Pearl on the other hand was insulted gravely she knew what it was to love and lose that love.

"Love is not an emotion to treat with kid gloves Spinel its heavy and deep and it's effects are forever.. like when you were abandoned but 1000 times worse if you lose it. please stop now" Pearl pleaded.

"You are in love with Steven? when did that happen?" Greg would say confused

"Whats everyone's problem, Love looked like bliss in toughs movies you let me watch last night, why cant I have that? why?"The pink gem huffed and balled her fists.

"This is part of why, you overreact to much you ll hurt Steven!" Pearl said taking a step closer to Spinel.

"NEVER, All I want us to be is happy! all you think about is what if I mess up, well I WONT mess up!...now leave me alone!" Spinel winched her eyes slightly teary as she dashed out of the house.  
Steven slowly enters the room.

"I've gotta explain it to her better, this dosent have to spiral out of control" The boy would say walking past Greg and Pearl to the front door.

"Give her some space first, she wont react well right now" Greg would say worriedly.  



	5. Chapter 5 A game changer

A dark figure saunters there way twords a ever so frustrated pink gem.

"Looks like you need my assistance again" he would say to get Spinels attention.

"What are you doing here? I dont need weapons to fix my problem this time." Spinel would say arms crossed to the stranger.

"So the abnormal gem got to you that much? Good that means your developing nicely..yes..still I cant help but meddle in your affairs, I do feel it's a parents obligation to do so..." he would say smugly revealing himself as male gem of a near see through form with a dark cloudiness inside.

"Im made from Pink arent I? what are you talking about?" Spinel asks annoyed

"Technically thats where the material your made from originated... but where did Pink come from? what makes a Diamond A Diamond..never crossed your mind did it? Well Let old Mithral illuminate the truth for you my dear, Your whole race was made by me after my own maker passed on to fill a void you could say, much like the one your contending with now with Pinks penchant to not give a damn heh that made her interesting at least." This info bomb unsettled Spinel.

"Why should I BELIVE YOU?" She snapped

"Moody arent we, I guess a Miracle is what your looking for as proof, so be it" Mithral knelt and then drove his right hand in to the sand and made a fist, the ground shook all the way up to Stevens house and then Mithral slowly stood up still gripping the clump of sand.

"Ill let you have this, she might prove usefull hmhm" That said Mithal opened his hand and lightly blew the access sand off a glimmering Pearl.

Spinel gasped, this was defiantly not how it worked back on homeworld, you needed a diamond and a kindergarten and this gem just bypassed all of that.

"What, I, wha?" Spinel could not find the words to convey her astonishment as just then the new Pearl activated and floated over to her.

"Hello please verify your name and customization options" The Pearl awaited input.

"Spinel, ah Umm friendly? I duno" Spinel had never had the option to have a Pearl of her own since she was Pinks Full time best friend and wasent given more social status then that.

The Pearl would spin and a bright light would flash as she projected her humanoid form which looked like a mix of pink and white with a jester like outfit to compliment Spinels appearance.

"How do you do, My Mistress Spinel thank you for bringing me into the world, I am at your eternal service~ welcome to your new version 2.0 Pearl" She would say in a sing song tone much like Stevens pearl did when she was rebooted

"Let me explain, why im so different, Lord Mithral tweeked me just, a bit, not only can I be~ of service but I can also kill"

"Thats awesome I.. wait kill!?" Spinel panicked

"The world is harsh, so is the Universe, that is something you must learn, as well" the pinkish hughed Pearl would continue to speak in song.

"There's always danger, around the corner~ and I will kill them for my Spinel~" She bowed and then withdrew a long HUGE buster sword from her gem.

"EEK put that away! we wont need it I know we wont! and STOP SINGING! Gah It was enough last time I was on earth, what is it the air here? I know I sang a bit but COME ON!" Said Spinel slightly hyperventilating.

"Oh nearly forgot" Mithral patted Spinels inverted gem and produced and New scythe out of thin air.

"As much as I love your springy version of fighting, but you need a weapon of your own too, and the Rejuvinator sang in your hands so it might as well be the same type, oh but with a new property..it can slice through even the diamonds themselves, ok im done messin with ya kiddo, have fun with your new toys!" Mirthal would chuckle to himself before Spinel could stop him from leaving and there she was weapon in hand with a servant of her own, just what could she do with this? Steven wouldn't like the killing and need for weapons at all so Spinel poofed her weapon and her pearl did the same with her own weapon.

"My Spinel what would you like to do?" asked her Pearl with a smile

Spinel glanced at her pearl and then back to Stevens house.

"Ahh..I think I want to talk to Connie" Spinel said with a thoughtful tone, she was her love Rival and she wanted her to know it.  



	6. Chapter 6 Pearl meets Pearl

Spinel Wanted to deal with Connie, But had no Idea where Space camp was so she went back to Stevens to ask him.

"Steven Im baaack~" Spinel announced as she entered the house. Steven was asleep in his room but that didn't mean Spinel wasent gonna get a warm greeting from Greg of course.

"Hey we were worried where did you run off to?" Greg asks approaching his guest.

"You needn't worry human, my Spinel will never be in danger" said Spinels Pearl as she to entered the house.

"Woah, hey I havent seen you around here before" Greg would say cautiously.

"Shes ahh.." Spinel didn't wanna complicate things with the simple explanation of " Oh my Gem god magicked her up for me" that wouldn't go over well.

"I was recently born and My wonderful Mistress Spinel is my master, is that enough explanation Human?" Spinels Pearl would say all proud and matter of factually.

"Pearls dont just pop in to exsistance just anywhere, PEARL!" Greg Called the one Gem that might have a idea whats going on.

"Good greif, not her, please" Spinel whined.

Pearl comes down the stairs and before she can asses the situation.

"Sister 1.0! what a pleasure it is to meet you! Im truly surprised to find you in a place like this." The jester-like Pearl bowed slightly.

"1.0? Your a pearl I've never met and I know all the diamonds Pearls" Pearl says blinking in confusion.

"My apologize for not being Born sooner sister." Spinels Pearl frowns.

"Apprently shes imprinted to Spinel now" Greg says and then is barged aside by Pearl.

"She's what! But that cant be right Spinels a Entertainment Gem not someone that.." Before she can finish what shes saying Pearl finds her face suddenly uncomfortably close to this new pearls.

"My Spinel is above all others sister, youd best learn that now or there shall be trouble..."Spinels pearl would monotonely say with a glare of death in her eyes.

"Your overacting, I was only stating a fact" Pearl would snap back at the other.

"Could you two knock it off, I wanna talk to Steven" Spinel interjected

"Oh yes our original mission, I adore your stay the course attitude My Spinel." Spinels Pearl would then walk over to her masters side.

"Stevens sleeping you'll have to wait" Pearl says blocking the way to the stairs.

"Ohh Phoowy, Greg! Game time I want pay back for last time!, Pearl 2.0 your free to do whatever" Spinel would awkwardly say still not used to being the one in the role of authority.

"As you wish my Spinel, I shall secure the area." that said she made her way outside and began scanning the immediate area for "danger" and there just so happend to be a Gem or two really close by.

Pearl herself didnt wana take chances with this mystery pearl and followed her outside.

"Theres no need for this everyone around here is a nice person!" Pearl would say but 2.0 wasent listening and seemed to be zeroing in on another Gem.

Peridot was the unfortunate Gem to be in 2.0's sights.

"State your purpose for being this close to my Spinels Home." 2.0 said in an alarmingly dark tone.

"Spinels Home? Thats Steven Universes House, If Spinel were to have a home Id say it would be on Homeworld with toughs Diamonds" Peridot would say articulately adjusting her visor.

"Ah I have innate knowledge about this homeworld and, let me tell you it's no place for a Gem like my mistress oh no it is not." 2.0 would say as if she knew better then anyone.

"What do you know about it" asked Pearl genuinely intrigued

"I know of the war, and the abnormal gems influence in stopping it, but that dosent change much, There will be more Violence to come, and My Spinel need not be around when it happens." 2.0 smiled like she said a good thing.

"How do you know there will be fighting? who are you anyway?" asked Peridot a little frighted.

"Oh Lord Mithral said it was so and so It shall be and so it is, thats enough for me to put faith in it coming to pass." 2.0 would say ominously.

"Lord who?" Peridot calmed herself this pearl was talking crazy talk.

"Mithral...Hmm..." Pearl thought hard

"1.0 your precious, you'll never pull a memory of our lord, as far as what he's blessed me with only the Diamonds themselves would have an inkling of who he is" 2.0 giggled a little bit before walking back in the direction of Stevens house.

"Pearl whats going on?" Peridot asks bewildered.

" I...Have...NO IDEA!, But I have a good idea of who to ask now" Pearl would say looking to the transporter room section of the house.


	7. Chapter 7 Hide and

Steven awakens to the sound of a certain pink gem groaning at yet another loss to his father.

"She came back...is she really in love with me though?... I mean shes only just starting to heal it's probably her imagination...I thought I was done with complicated stuff like this" Steven mused to himself sliding out of bed and making his way downstairs.

"REEEEEE! GREG UNIVERSE I SWEAR IF YOU BEAT ME ONE MORE TIME! JUST OOOOOONE! I'll... I'll..." Spinel was on the edge of tears.  
"Why's this getting to you so much Spinel? it's just a game" Greg would say trying to play off the situation as something that was not a big deal.

"GAMES...are important, do you have any idea what a game means to me Greg? I wasted 6000 YEARS PLAYING ONE! and I lost that game too, so forgive me if im salty over this!" The girl would say as she dropped her controller and downed a glass of milk.

"I'm still sorry my mom did that to you Spinel" Steven would say as he finished descending the stairs.

"STEVEN!" Spinel spun around bolted to the teen.

"Im so glad to see you up! I have a question! Where is this place you call space camp?" shes asks her eyes going wide and puppy doggyish.

"You want to talk to Connie about your feelings huh?" Steven was unsure if that was the best idea.

"I want this to be fair! even if she has your heart right now, I'll.. find a way.. " she would say with a distant tone.

"You know you could always get with my dad, since you play so much-" Spinel recoiled at that option and nipped her lower lip.

"It's not like THAT! he's fun and all but's he is not YOU!" Spinel cried.

"I.. was kidding?" Steven felt awkward joking with Spinel using sarcasm never went well she took everything literally and still jumped to worst case scenario conclusions.

"My Spinel I have returned~, You look unhappy has the abnormal boy offended you?" 2.0 would say beginning to materialize her buster sword.

"Im fine, put that away! Im sorry, my new Pearl is a bit overprotective of me." Spinel looked away half frowning.

"W...when did you get her? Shes not like any Pearl I've ever seen" Steven would say honestly surprised.

"Just a Pearl I picked up while I was out ok.." Spinel said as Pearl and Peridot enter the house.

"Steven we are going to be using the transporter I have to talk with the diamonds.." said pearl brushing past 2.0 who in turn giggles knowing exactly why pearls so egar to go.

"Should I go with you? Is there a problem?" Steven asks deeply concerned, since this was kinda odd that Pearl would ever need to talk to them.

"Steven the best place for you right now is with Spinel, just keep her out of trouble" Pearl says already half way upstairs.

"What did you mean by that PEARL!? I can take care of myself!...unless Steven would ya wanna watch me? I mean like... really really close, I dont think id mind that.." Spinel would say in a come hither tone, which flustered Steven.

"Ummm, Hey we can play more of that game you and dad keep playing" he suggests

"NO...er I mean no I need more time to learn... I have an idea of what we could do i'll hide somewhere in the house and you better find me! and once you do I'll give you a prize! hehe" Spinel would say in her mind she pictured what she would do, just some action shed seen in one of Gregs movies but something she thinks might be effective on Steven.

Steven shrugged and covered his eyes, this was a harmless kids game probably one she played with his mother hundreds of times so it might actually be challenging. Spinel slinked her way to Stevens room and then leaped on to his bed cocooning herself in his covers, it wasent the most difficult place to hide but she had no intention on making Steven take to long finding her.

"Ready or not here I come!" called out Steven he glanced around the room taking notice of 2.0 who was motioning to the stairs with her eyes, Steven smiled and nodded and made his way up to his room, where he immediately spotted something out of place a large lump under his bed sheets.

"Spinel is that-" before he could finish two hands sprung from the sheets and pulled Steven under them.

"You found me~" Spinel would say gleefully and the kiss the demi gem deeply as his reward mimicking the movie scene she saw to a T aka tongue and all. Steven had no clue what to do this felt so good, so dirty...his mind went hazy for a moment almost felt like he'd fuse with Spinel right that second.

"This..cant..happen.." Steven would gaspingly say.

"It's happening Steven..just...stay..."Spinel said softly clinging to Steven still buried under the covers.  



	8. Chapter 8 Bad things happen

Steven rustled out of his covers and sat on the edge of his bed, leaving Spinel slightly teary eyed.

"Why, Is there something wrong with me? Am I that defective a Spinel that Loves impossible?" Spinel buried he face in Stevens pillow, her idea backfired and she felt awful.

"Your not from here..I know you dont understand how relationships work here, but Spinel isent being a friend enough? Love is something you share with someone who's important over all else its-" Steven suddenly found himself coiled in Spinels arms and pulled over to her.

"You ARE that Important, and I'll prove it right here!" Spinel would say as the room suddenly lit up and the two melded in to each other somewhat chaotically until a single form, a new fusion lay apon the bed a cocky grin adorning her face.

"Hehehe wow THIS is wild! I feel amazing!" The brand new fusion slinked out of bed, she had the rubber property's of Spinel and then floated downstairs using Stevens power.

Peridot,Greg and 2.0 stood frozen at the sight of her, if she was to be described it would be light pink with hair resembling pink diamonds, Spinels gem embedded to her more pronounced chest and Stevens behind her left hand, with like a biker jacket and jeans with a few cuts in them, and fanged teeth, as well as large dark eyes.

((I'll draw this later xD I guess))

"Who are you?" Peridot asks dareing to step closer to the new lifeform.

"Me? Mmmm well Im Spinel and Steven at the same time.. Sooooo Spriven or Stevnel, I dont mind either really hehe" Spriven then stretched her hand out to grab a bag of pop corn from kitchen.

"Connies not gonna like this.." Greg would say a lil worried.

"Oh forget about her Steven is better off with a gem..I mean watch this!" She leaps out a window and to a still mostly poisend part of the property and with a single gesture of blowing a kiss the damage was healed.

"Bet that would have taken the kid months to kiss through bwahaha, oh thats not all!" Spriven summoned forth both a bubble shield and Scythe.

"Ultimate defense finally pared with deadly offence! we're unstoppable! bwahahahha regh! cant hold...damn!" Spriven promptly separated back to Steven and Spinel.

"That was, incredible..." Spinel would say with a dreamy sigh.

"D..Dont ever do that again! I never said I wanted to fuse!" Steven yelled sternly.

"Steven are you allright?" asks Greg helping Steven to his feet.

"No dad, im not... I feel violated..." Steven would say glareing at Spinel

"You cant be serious! that felt so good! how can you be so mad?" Spinel said totally in denial of the experience being anything else then blissful.

"Just leave me alone..." that said Steven began walking twords the house but was cut off by Spinel who grabbed him by his shirt.

"We're Not done Steven Universe I wont let you mope in your room, your coming with me.." Spinel would say before coiling one arm around Steven really tight and springing to the teleporter room, and hoping on not caring where it was recently set to send them.

unfortunately for her that locations was the Diamonds throne room on homeworld.

"What a pleasant surprise" White diamond would say apon seeing the pair,she was already in a discussion with pearl at this time.

"Well aint this swell..I wanted alone time with Steven and THIS is what I get, fate must hate me..." Spinel would say coldly then pulling her Scythe from her gem.

"Oh thats cute do you intend to reset me? your so silly my dear" White Diamond would say completely unfazed by Spinels threatening action.

"Heh if I wanted to reset you, id have done that long ago...grr.." Spinel looked like she was about to launch herself at white when Steven grabs hold of her right arm.

"What are you doing Spinel? I thought you wanted to talk to me?" Steven says trying to defuse the situation.

"Oh we'll talk Steven after I fix a problem thats plagued gem kind for millennia!"she would slip out of Stevens hold and spring up to White Diamonds face and with a single swing of her weapon the gem on Whites forehead would be cleaved in half.

"No..this cant ...Im...NOOOOooooooo!" were Whites last words as she shattered, and Spinel would land atop her remains.

Steven,pearl, the other pearls and yellow and blue diamond were shocked and could not compute what had just happend.

"Impressive Spinel, truly I didn't think you'd go that far this fast, Now things should get entertaining!" Mithral would say clapping his hands and fazing in to a visible state.

"She had it coming.. " Spinel would mutter.

"My gems and Steven let this day mark the start of something fun!" Mithral would say taking a seat on whites vacant throne.

"Who do you...wait lord Mithral? is that you?" "Yellow asks in an uneasy tone looking to blue whos face has gone white with fear.

"Yes my child, It is, did you miss me?" Mithral smirks

"How can you smile like that, a Gem just shattered!" cried Steven

"She wasent a good Gem so what do you care?oh yeah I remember you the most pacifistic gem halfbreed there is, Im sorry boy bad things happen sometimes get over it!" Mithral would say coldly. 


	9. Chapter 9 Stranded

"Spinel, why did you do that? White was making an effort to be good" Steven says as he shakes Spinel by her shoulders.

"The #$%^$* Was Planning to KILL you Steven, ya see the DIAMONDS only looked at me as Pinks toy! so they could say whatever was on there demented minds! Your WAY to trusting not everyone can change!" Spinel snapped at the teen and pushing him down on his butt.

"It's a shame you havent changed Spinel..." Steven would say and the remark would cause Spinel to pause a moment and then twitch in to a rage springing bout hands to grasp Steven.

"Why I autta! Steven It's not that EASY I made an EFFORT and this is what happens, your friends shun me, and my new start is a disaster! and now your chastising me for preemptively SAVING YOUR LIFE GAWD whats a gem saposed to do to be loved!" Spinel growled her eyes dilated.

"You two look like you have issues to sort out, I shall grant you ALL the alone time you need" Mithral says as he has both Spinel and Steven grabbed and heaved in to the transporter and beamed away.

"Steven!" Pearl lunged for the transporter only to be intercepted by 2.0.

"Nu uh uh~ You will just get in the way if you go 1.0, dont you want them to be friends again? this is better..I trust them so Im waiting..." 2.0 says ans she takes a seat in front of the transporter keeping her attention on pearl so she cant interfere.

"You dont even KNOW them you were barely just born!, Spinel just Murdered white diamond I dont want her anywhere near Steven now!" Pearl then projects her spear from her gem and takes a swing at 2.0 who leans out of the way at the last secound.

"Lord Mithral gave me all I need to know about them from my time of birth, you should stop being so overprotective and let them deal with there own problems.." she says and she land a spin kick to Pearls cheast.

"Gwah! You have no right to tell me that! Let me through!" Pearl again lunges for the transporter this time getting tackled by 2.0 to the ground "I dont want to hurt you my predecessor, here why dont we meet half way, give them 2 hours if they haven't returned safe and sound by then, you can go play super mom" 2.0 says struggling to keep pearl pinned to the floor.

"Nmmmgg! FINE you better not be lieing..." Pearl scoffs

"Why would I lie? My Spinels in danger with your kid too ya know" says 2.0 nonchalantly

Meanwhile with Steven and Spinel.

"So the abuse continues, he sent us to the GARDEN! #^#&!" Spinel screams and punches a tree in half.

"On the bright side, nothing else could happen to us here right?" Steven asks and he paces about a grassy patch of the Garden.

Spinel lets out a long sigh.

"Right, the only thing that ever goes on around this place now is absolutely nothing, its so boreing its so...lonely...well maybe not lonely since im with you...but you hate me now, dont you? So I might as well be alone all over again, It's what I deserve right" Spinel said as she slumped on to the ground looking depressed

"Spinel, I really dont know what to tell you at this point, you attempted to wipe out the earth and me then you reset my friends, and now you shattered a diamond, the way you think is terrifying, I wish I knew what to say to make you understand lashing out is wrong, actually i thought you learned that back on the injector, what changed?" Steven asks taking a seat next to Spinel.

"OBVIOUSLY NOTHING, I knew I was overreacting when I attacked you before, but I had to channel my anger, you were FINE with your powers so... at the time you were my stress reliever punching bag, Im sorry but I needed that...I dont know how the other gems turned over a new leaf in a blink of an eye...im sorry im so defective..." Spinel bundles herself up in to a ball of PURE depression.

"I can understand that but you didnt have to kill white, we could have talk her out of it Im good at stuff like that" Steven says with a weak smile.

"White and the others can melt in a nova star for all I care, And Steven hunny you give yourself too much credit, your not exactly dr phil...Im still coping with my internal demons on my own your pep talk to instantly change, thats unreasonable...Im happy you tried to fix me..really I am, Just give me time to sort things out...I really dont know what else to say about it..." Spinel sniffled and rolled to her side looking away from Steven.

Steven blinked taking in all that she said, for once positivity wasent enough to make things better,he had a feeling of what would help this gem but hesitated to put it in to words, If he did his own current life as he knew it could be shattered...  



	10. Chapter 10 A Reunion?

Spinel slowly glanced over to Steven who had been silent for a little while now. She sighed and stood up.

"Hey Steven, I think you should go, Pearls Probably freaking out.. I figure it would be better if I just went away.." as she says that Steven embraces her.

"Why do you gotta be so extreme with things.. killing gems, giving up on love, no I can't let you go through being alone again, You have got to come home with me, I WANT you there.." Steven said full of emotion.

Spinel froze, this boy was way way way way way to nice for his own good, did he really mean what he said or was it just a knee jerk reaction to make her feel better?

"You dont mean it... you have Connie..I remember..." Spinel said a few tears running down her flush cheeks.

"I...I dont know what I have with Connie...I thought it was deeply in love with her... shes so strong and cool... but with you it's diffrent..." Steven was haveing trouble explaining his current feelings.

"If you do this... and its fake I'll never forgive you...I bet Connie will feel the same way...so...do you really mean it?" they looked into each others watered up eyes when suddenly the transporter shined to life and Pearl apperd with 2.0.

"STEVEN! whats going on I couldent wait another minute!" Pearl cries scrambleing over to Steven to pull him back from Spinel.

"This gem is to much trouble, I hope you had all the time you needed my Spinel.." 2.0 grumped walking over to the others.

"Answer me...yes or no..." Spinel tensed up

Steven looked hesatintly from pearl to Spinel, he had to help her it was in his nature, but still it will hurt either way.

"Yes..Yes Spinel I Want YOU...now come home pleaese?" Steven reached out offering his hand.

"What, what what what whaaaaaat just happend!? You cant be serious Steven you barely know her! shes a KILLER!" Pearl says as she slaps down Stevens hand.

Spinel frowns and turns away walking to the transporter and waves a small goodbye.

"Spinel! that dosent change anything! come with me!" Steven pleads.

"I...want..." She fades off in the teleporter before she can finish.

back on homeworld Spinel fades back in to exsistance.

"Pretty indecisive arent you dear" Mithral would say with a yawn.

"Take whats yours, stop worrying about others that will only hurt you...in the end..." Mithral would say hoping off white diamonds old throne.

"If I do that It wont last long... he will choose the others over me..." Spinel says depressingly.

"You know your a very depressing gem... OH wait I know just what can change that...and entertain me at the same time!" Mirthal looks to the teleporter just as Steven emerges from a shimmering light.

"Hey mutant! lemme see that gem of yours!" Mithral called to Steven who in turn placed a protective hand over his gem.

"Im not going to to anything to damage it... no no far from it..come here" he gestures from a few rubies to push Steven closer to him just enough for him to be able to reach out and touch Stevens Gem.

A harsh wind howls around Steven and Mithral.

"Youve slept long enough, out you come!" Mithral smirks as a glowing pink light exits Stevens Gem and in to his hand.

"Do you know what the saying is for diamonds is? They are FOREVER so this death has been nothing but a ruse a trick a lie..." He then held the light up to a shard of white diamonds and forced it inside and in a few moments the shard rattled and grew a few sizes its tint changing from white to pink and a familier forms outline began to materialize.

"Playing earthing was fun wasent it...pink" Mithral said as every gem in the room began to wail with joy. with the exception of Spinel and a very confused Steven.  



	11. Chapter 11 Old Wounds Made Fresh

Spinels breath became haggard as Pink reformed before her eyes, she should be happy to Finally see her best friend right? heck no seeing her get a 2nd life is 6000 years to soon for Spinels liking, she had only just started to push this whole trauma aside but here she was in the flesh.

"How..can..Whats happening?" Asks a bewildered Pink diamond seeing her sister diamonds.

"OH PINK YOUR REALLY BACK!? I thought you had been lost to us forever..." Blue diamond says bawling like a baby.

"You shudda stayed dead...all you do is cause pain for everyone around you...especially ME!" Spinel would growl wielding her Scythe again. This time though she met resistance from both Steven and Pearl.

"If you think your taking my Diamond away from me again your sadly mistaken you dirty diamond murderer!" Pearl would harshly say her spear spinning around her slender frame.

"You can let mom apologize and we can get past this? right? please?" Steven says with his bubble shield out.

"Quit defending her! this is just between me and her so back off you two grrrr" Spinel says as she springs to the ceiling and then flips back from it over both Pearl and Steven.

"Pink dear, defend yourself..wont you?" Mithral would say as he floated by her.

"Wait, whys she mad? oh hey Spinel I didnt recognize you at first, whats with the edgy style you got going? heheh" Pink says not taking in the life and death nature of the situation.

"EVEN YOUUU FORGOT JEZZZUZZZZ GRANITE COBALT! I shudda figured you would, but hearing it hurts all the worse. YOU LEFT ME IN THE GARDEN!"Spinel yells and she swipes at Pink who easily dodges the assault.

"Of course I did, thats where you belong, if I had taken you with me then I might lose you, you know, well that and.. to be honest It would be kinda hard to run earth with you distracting me with games all the time.." Pink explained as she projected her sword and deflected Spinels Scythe.

"IM NOT A TOY TO BE LEFT TO ROT! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS PINK!" Spinel says as she finally lands a hit on Pinks shoulder nearly causing her to drop her sword.

"Spinel THATS ENOUGH, STOP THIS ALREADY!" Stevens plea falls on def ears as the battle rages even the other 2 remaining diamonds cant seem to get close the way Pink and Spinel were fighting was speeding up and neither seemed to be wearing down.  
"Hey heres a tid bit of info that might blow your minds to hear, Spinel's were made for 2 functions 1 be your best friend, and 2 being a diamonds right hand soldier more so then a pearl, for the Spinel should be able to deal with PLANET sized problems on there own, sadly though I never saw the diamonds implement the 2nd function I wonder why? anyway dont mind me eheh..." Mithral floated back to whites throne and toyed with her remaining half having her reform really small as to fit in his hand.

"Ahhh! oh hey! whats the big idea! I was .. killed?" White diamond whines in a tiny voice, no one takes notice of her revival due to the current rumble in the middle of the throne room.

Fists were flying as the two had switched things up dematerializing their weapons and dukeing it out with brute force.

" ah...hah...Spinel you are as fun as ever! Ive never seen this side of you!" Pink half out of breath but laughingly says.

"What did you say! IM NOT PLAYING! Im gunna shatter you and this time in to so many pieces that mister Mithral wont be able to put Humpty Pinky back together again!" Spinel says as she tornado punches Pink through a crowd of Gems.

"This is odd how is this evenly matched?" Pearl was generally confused.

"My Spinel is a Perfect cut, so matching a diamond blow for blow is not the least of her potential, once she learns to harness her Lethal set of Gem ability's Pinks just a pile of sand for her to blow away" 2.0 would proudly explain.

"Im suprised your not jumping in.." Pearl scoffed

"My Spinel Is fine so watching her do her thing is enough for me" 2.0 says sitting down her eyes easily keeping up with the action.

"Someone make them stoooop!" Steven was mortifyed, if Spinel really was capable of shattering his mom he had to save her, so when no one made a move to help Steven dove behind his mom and bubbled around them both.

"Hey!, Im in the middle of a reallly crazy fight here mind letting me go?" Pink says as she attempts to pop the bubble.

"MOM IM TRYING TO SAVE YOU!" Steven cried clinging to Pinks waist.

"STEVEN I thought I told you go away, She has to be PUNISHED!" Spinel roars and lands a huge punch to the bubble but all that accomplishes is pushing the bubble to the other side of the room.

"Steven ahh.. OH your my son? OK AWKWARD I wasent expecting to ever meet you... Mmmm so hows Greg?" Pink asks

"Dads fine!, could you end this and apologize to Spinel now?" Steven was getting fed up with this now.

"I have nothing to appologize for Steven, Spinel just dosent understand her place in Gem society, thats all, once she comes to terms with what she is then she will stop..or if not I might shatter her, I dont want to of course but this is dragging on a bit... and I wanna talk to my sisters" Pink says as she nullifys Stevens bubble.

"I keep tellin ya, IM NOT GONNA TAKE THAT %^&% I deserve to be mad! I deserve revenge!"Spinel growls as she twists and readys another tornado punch. 


	12. Chapter 12 To much is Too much

Pink sends Spinel flying and crashing in to a wall.

"You really are misplacing your anger Spinel, I mean WHO actually would wait 6000 years to play a game? how stupid are you?, Oh yeah you're a kids gem of course your that simple minded" Pink says coldly.

Steven cant believe his ears, his mom really is a heartless gem.

Spinel panted heavily and slumped back agents the wall shed been slammed in to.

"Why...though...You knew I'd do anything you wanted...so..why not tell me to go away? why did you have to make it a sick game!?" She grit her teeth and pounded the wall to dust.

"I told you, you were...annoying, fun but just to much trouble for me, you should thank me to be quite honest, now your free to do what you want" Pink says with her swords tip pressed to spinels cheek.

"I think were done here, Yellow im tired is my room still er mine?" She turned her back to Spinel and began chatting with her sisters like this whole spat had never happend.

Steven ran over to the poor Spinel.

"You dont need to suffer like this, lets go home." he'd say taking her by the wrist and tugging her twords the transporter.

"I... Im so ...Thanks Steven..." she would say sighingly. This was not the revenge she'd dreamed of, although defeating pink was a lot to be desired anyway.

Pearl opted to stay for the time being, with pinks return she couldn't help herself.

Back on earth Connie had arrived at the house, Greg had called her and informed her of the whole mess with Spinel and that forced fusion and she was not to happy about that.

She was about to use the transporter herself when it glowed to life and there he was...with HER!

"Steven! what happend?!" Connie says leaping to Stevens side and pushing the miserable Spinel away from him.

"Connie Please not now, shes hurt" Steven would say then receiving a hard slap from Connie.

"Whats it matter! she Fuse %^&( you! she can burn in a hole for all I care." Connie says leering in Spinels direction.

"Everyones so... OK... I'LL GO OK... I've had it, I cant believe im saying this but i was HAPYER STANDING IN THE GARDEN!..." she reactivates the teleporter and send herself back alone.

"good riddance, Steven, um.. wanna go out? we havent really had any time to.." Steven ignored her and tried to use the teleporter himself but Connie wouldent have that and pulled him away

"Connie I have to talk" as Steven struggled to input the destination Garnet would enter and shut it off.

"Steven, I cant let you, if you keep seeing her you'll be shatterd by the end of the week...I,ve seen it.." She said sternly.

Steven really didnt know what to do now, everything was coming at him to fast, Spinels feelings, his moms revival, and now the premonition of his death, what could make this any worse? 


	13. Chapter 13 Spinel Plus Violence Equals?

The garden was silent, not a creature stirred for they were all long dead. Spinel sat by the crumbled projection monitor rubbing her forehead as she fought back a migraine, the event of the last few hours had taken there toll, she was conflicted about running away from it all, she yearned to see Steven again but every time she got close to him the world smacked her in the face with how terrible she is. That had to stop, either she stays here or she changes things but change them how? she thought being nice would be the way that she knew Steven would prefer but that go her absolutely nowhere, and lashing out got results but at the cost of her relationship, all paths seem to lead to her being even more upset and she hated it.

She perked up when the transporter to the garden beamed to working order but when the visitors exited the beam she went back to sulking, It was Connie, Lapis and Peridot and they looked pissed off.

"Hey Spinel! just poping in to make sure you dont hurt Steven I heard from Garnet you'll kill him if he keeps in contact and shes like never wrong about these things!" Connie Growled brandishing her sword. Spinel glanced over seeing it and a crooked smile formed on her face.

"Gonna Shatter me to save him then eh, and with Pinks sword no less you sure are a swell Girlfriend eheh, yeah... Murder, thats the answer to most problems in the universe..." Spinel shook her head as the three got closer.

"If you werent so stubbern I really wanted to help you back on earth Spinel, I didnt want this to happen..."Lapis would say as a ball of water materialized in her hand.

"This outcome Really is the sad one, But If we dont get rid of you we know Steven will try to meet with you, Garnets keeping him at bay for now, so you see our dilemma we know your running away from him but that is not enough to ensure his survival, you frankly Gotta go girl" Peridot would matter of factly say pulling out a gun that looked like old gem tech that was lethal a few thousand years ago.

Meanwhile back on earth Steven pleads with Garnet.

"How can this be your idea of a good future Garnet! They are going to shatter Spinel!" The halfbreed would say trying to push past her to the teleporter.

"Steven hunny that Spinel is not worth loseing you, Im sorry I just cant let you, Greg! help him understand he wont listen to me" Garnet says as she continues to block Stevens path.

"Stevo kiddo she's only looking out for you-" Greg gets cut off as Steven knocks Garnet aside with a bubble punch.

"Dad, You spent time with her, would she hurt us now? I doubt it" Steven says as he makes it a bit closer to the transporter, Greg though steps in front of him.

"It's way to risky, let Connie and the others do this... " Greg says although not convincingly it seems he wants things to end peacefully too but has to play the adult in this situation.

Back in the Garden.

A tree spits in half from a full powered swing of Connies blade that Spinel just barely dodges, The pink gem flings dirt in her attackers eyes.

"YOU ^*&() my eyes!"Connie rubs her eyes for a moment but that gives time for Spinel to deliver a spring loaded punch to her gut that sends her clear accross the garden, where Lapis catches her in mid air.

"You allright Connie?" The blue gem asks lowering her to the grassy floor.

"Yeah.. shes a slippery one though dont let your guard down." Connie says as she recomposes herself.

"I can go all day like this gals, so maybe giving up and leaving me alone would be a great idea?" Spinel says as she grabs Peridot and shakes the gun from her grasp.

"Not happening!" Connie yells charging Spinel and swinging rapidly this time connecting with her target a few times but not critically.

"A little closer and id have poofed, guess play times over..." Spinel pulls out her Scythe

"Well todays a good a day as any to poof dont you agree gals? I dont care if I win anymore..." She says while twirling the weapon around herself.

Connie makes the first move and immediately regrets it as the scythe rakes her right hand and a few fingers topple off it.

"AHHHHHHGHG! YOULL PAY FOR THAT %&*(%(^" Connie cries, Lapis and Peridot gasp at Connies wound and then cautiously approach Spinel from behind, Lapis flinging spears of water and Peridot tossing rocks since her gun was now MIA.

Spinel staggerd a bit at the assult, her eyes fixating on Lapis as she tossed her Scythe at her clipping her water wings.

"Is this how the war felt? eheh... I duno why.. but it's kinda exciting me..." Spinel says and she springs in to some overgrown bushes.

The others lose sight of her in the brambles and frantically search.

"A Lil hide and poof sounds appropriate for this game, question is, whos gunna find me~" Spinel snickers her demeanor changing no longer depressed but meh mildly entertained by these fools trying to shatter her. 


	14. Chapter 14 Spinel vs Lapidot

Connie hacks away from bush to bush in hopes of driveing Spinel out in to the open all the while in immense pain from Spinels last attack on her.

"Im this close to just torching this place, what do you say Peridot? got a match on you?" says Connie as color drains from her face probably from blood-loss.

"I dont think thats the best idea, the structure of the gardens falling apart as it is, we might not make it back if we set it on fire." Peridot says as she scans the area for her foe.

A hand slithers out of one of the bushes behind Peridot and enlarges to her size and grasps and pulls her in to said bushes, in to a deep dark section where she finds herself struggling to move.

"Hey Peri~ Got a question for ya, what makes ya think fighting me is going to save Steven? If it's not me...who I think Garnets INSANE for thinking id harm my BEST FRIEND... SOMEONE will sooner or later shatter him... wouldn't it be swell if we just got along?" Spinel says in a teasing tone.

"Your to dangerous to leave alone, it's for the sake of all gems!" Peridot says still trying to get of of Spinels grasp. when a spear of water strikes her captors hand freeing her for but a moment.

"Augh! found me eh, Lappy, Im trying to talk you guys out of this, I really am, But Now...You go Poof..." Spinel said darkly slinking in to a shadowy part of the Garden.

"Threats wont change the outcome this can only end one way YOU GET Shat-" Spinel flings out of the darkness seems she had tightly wound herself around a tree and then released herself in the Lapisis direction for a full-on tackle, sending then both crashing to the ground.

"I wont need my Scythe to beat you.." Spinel says coiling around Lapis and squeezing rib brakeingly hard.

"GAH ah! I..WONT LOSE to a psycho like you!" Lapis says as she summons water around her in an attempt to cut Spinels air supply.

"blub...blu...blu hahahahahaaa! A little water aint enough to put my fire out lappy!" She was gagging a little on the water to be honest, and somehow Lapis was able to free herself as Spinel continued to cough up water.

Peridot dashed to Lapis.

"Theres only one way to ensure we win now, Lapis fuse with..me?" Peridot says blushing slightly

"Well cant go any worse then it did with Jasper.." Lapis sighs and embraces Peridot and the two start merging

"Oh...hoh aint this swell, your just making it easier I dont have to deal with you separately!" Spinel growls balling her fists.

Lapidot stood confidently and used telekinesis to lift Spinel in to the air.

"Underestimating us is major mistake you clod, hehe" Lapidot then sent poor enraged Spinel smashing through statues and brambles.

"You...you think ya got me pegged..eh...eh..." Spinel looked halfway to poofing from the damage.

"The probability of you poofing is 100% any other way of thinking about it is silly.. you ...clod..hmhm" Lapidot gravitated Spinel up close and was about to slap her in to oblivion when Spinel strikes like a cobra all 4 limbs extending and striking the fusion in a combo to get free from the telekinetic hold.

Meanwhile on earth.

Steven paces in his room, Greg and Garnet have him locked away and he's a nervous wreck.

"My mom... I want to see my mom!" Steven demands

"Stevo you mom is" Greg was about to remind his son that people dont come back from the dead.

"Alive on homeworld right now! and she could do something about all this now" Steven says clearly not thinking strait, the pink diamond he had seen on homeworld acted anything but motherly or mature.

"How, you sure it's not some shapeshifter?" Greg asks knowing all to well about how gems can pretend to be other gems.

"I cant really explain the details but i know its her, we cant wait here we need to stop this!" Steven trys to push past garnet but she aint budging.

"If pinks back..that certainly tosses a monkey wrench in things.." Garnet says ominusly..  



	15. Chapter 15 One Spinel two ways to play

Lapidot focused on trying to ensnare Spinel once more in her power but each time she tried the pink gem would punch and kick her silly.

"Got any other tricks up your sleeve Laperdot? this ones kinda boring me now." Spinel says as she drops to the floor from being lifted for the umpteenth time by the fusions ability, she then spins round to Connie who was finally about to participate in the battle again only to sucker punch her and snag her sword.

"Ill be borrowing this~" Spinel says with a weary grin turning back to Lapidot.

"Fights gone on long enough bu bye!" Spinel would say as she extends her sword holding arm to cause a large swiping attack cutting clear in between both gems of Lapidot essentially poofing her.

"GYag! you dirty little rubber ba..." was Laipdots parting words as Lapis's and Peridots gems ploped on to the ground motionless.

"Take thoughs two and go, last chance..." Spinel says coldly walking over to the gems and kicking them over to Connie.

"I...I will be back and i will shatter you to ^%&*)^" Connie grumbles picking up her comrads and limping back to the teleporter.

"You just dont learn, but fine come back..I'm not going anywhere..." Spinel said siting down and sighing.

As soon as Connie fades from sight Spinel thinks to herself, "Maybe im not meant for loving anyone after all.. I mean...fighting just now gave me this rush..I almost wanted to kill one of them to see how the others would react...damn I am becoming a monster arent I?"

Back on earth Steven is tending to Connie's wounds and in his Steven way fully healing Connies hand like she had never lost fingers at all.

"I knew things would go wrong if you attacked her" Steven said disapprovingly.

"You wont be truly safe until shes destroyed I cant stop now Steven" Connie would say full of resolve.

"Im telling you Connie, if Spinel was that bad she would have shattered Lapis and Peridot, just leave her alone" Steven pleaded.

"OK. no not this time I wont be convinced I feel in my gut Garnets right about all this" Connie balled her fists.

"Next time we go with the full crystal gems team minus you Steven and we put an end to this once and for all."

Steven shook his head "the future can be changed ive done it before and I still think if I can talk to mom that i can work this out somehow"

"Stevo Im coming with you if thats what your up to...I..wanna see her myself.." Greg said all choked up at the very idea of seeing his lover again.  



End file.
